Maxgamer Industries
Maxgamer Industries was the first company on this server and owned by Maxgamer560. (Maxgamer720 is him, just already had account for a different wikia) 'Info' Maxgamer Industries was made before the server was public. They now are the only factory that makes Jaffa Cakes (Cookies) and put a law saying no one else in the server can. They make paint rollers, bread, gems, UU, and many more things. The UU generator is powered at 1022960 EU per second! (1 UU per second, about 1 minutes and 4 seconds for a stack of UU.) That makes tons of UU matter for the factory. 'Today' Maxgamer Industries owns much land. People mistake it for a small village! There are 2 main factories. A cafe, a work shed, coffee factory, sugarcane farm, wheat farm, water rig, a pool by the coast, flax seed farm, an oil refinery, a distribution building, 2 quarries, an energy storage building, and a pen for chickens and cows. No animals are killed in this factory. Cows are milked, eggs from chickens are collected, and s Factory.jpg|Main view 2013-01-26_10.54.24.png|UU matter maker 2013-01-26_10.54.43.png|Jaffa Maker 2013-01-26_10.55.03.png|Back view 2013-01-26_10.55.27.png|Other view heep are sheared. 'Lore' Some say Maxgamer Industries was built with nothing but the sweat of the workers. One day in 1994, the quarry (Birchwood Quarry) was evacuated due to a sight of a man with no pupils. The last person to get out was the old owner. He had panphobia and was found lost a week after the incident. 2 days after the incident, he was put in investigation. His words were: "It was staring at me, but it had no eyes! WHAT DID I SEE???!!!" Every worker evacuated, it was later on the VP Maxgamer560 took over the company and moved it to a new location, where it is located today. The name of the quarry remains, and that mysterious man is burned into the workers memories. After that, people went out on foggy nights in forests near the factory today, with cameras. All of the videos were proven edited. 1 however, was not fake. The tape is held for evidence by court, and has no hope of being released to the public. 'It Goes Deeper' A worker at Maxgamer Industries was called to a police station to get everything out of his friends locker for his will. All that was there was a note, talking about Birchwood quarry. Here it is: "Dear John, our recent discovery at the quarry has left the workers quite shaken. This matter is most reluctant. Most workers will not even return to work. Normally I would not ask for this, but I need your help. Please come to the quarry whenever you can. I enclose a map of the quarry and its surroundings. Should you choose to join me or not." This left John researching about what the event was, but nothing came up. He journeyed down to the quarry, everything seemed fine, but he was recording with his camera, it went static, and he dissapeared. Someone DID come back for him, but all that was there was a smashed camera, but the data was retrievable. The man with "no pupils" was there. But where is he now? Does he forever dwell in the old spot of Maxgamer Industries? Or does he stalk people like in the stories? Who knows, he hasn't been spotted since 1995. 'Birchwood Quarry Today' Birchwood Quarry is machine ran, and is located at the bottom of Main Factory number 1. Cobblestone is used for UU matter production, Nikolite is put into energy condensers, coal is used for machines, gems are for tools and armor, dirt sand and gravel are burned in an incinerator. The factory is very clean and does not pollute the air with gas because of the air cleaners inside of it. The old factory where the incident took place is located millions of meters away. The location is locked up, and is on "Bloodwater Island" So they say that the new Maxgamer Industries is much safer. One of the old workers still works here. His name is Silverjaffas. Maxgamer and him are the only workers, yet they still get everything done in budget and in time. Category:companies